


Rest against you

by tigragrece



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Rest against you

Today Zhàn Zhao and Bai Yutong didn't have cases but they were in one park where they wanted to relax and also they needed to talk about stuff  
  
"You know I have read your letter"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, you have to know that I feel the same about you"  
  
BaiYutong takes the hand of Zhàn Zhao "I always liked you since a long time"  
  
And then Bai Yutong kiss the hand of Zhàn Zhao and Zhàn kiss him  
  
"You are also so beautiful, and even if I don't say a lot I'm glad to be your partner"  
  
"Talking about partner... I..."  
  
"What you can just ask me?"  
  
"I would like that even without work we are partner like a boyfriend" and Bai Yutong was a little shy at this moment and he doesn't know why  
  
"Yes of course" he kisses him again  
  
Bai Yutong decides to put his head on the legs of Zhan Zhao  
  
"We should maybe tonight take some takeout or eat in one restaurant then go home"  
  
"Home, it's a good idea it's both our home"  
  
They have decided to rest like this for a little before they have go to the restaurant.  
And as soon they arrived at the home they have make out a lot.  
  
  
They didn't decide to tell about their relationship because of what they work but one day.


End file.
